The First Year Adventures of Corbin Dube
by thezombieguru
Summary: Follow Corbin Dube and his friends in their first year at Imilingo Institute for Wizards and Witches. The South African wizardry world is filled with much to discover and enjoy but will the underlining darkness come to light? And how will Corbin tackle the many prejudices the South African wizardry community still harbors in these modern times?


**Disclaimer - The HP world and it's details does not belong to me - obviously. The characters are OC and do belong to me unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Light._

_There was light._

_Why is there light?_

These were the first words that crossed Corbin's mind as his mother drew open the curtains. "_Vuka_, Corbin! Time to get up, there's no wasting time today!" Thandi, his mother screeched as she bustled about his room collecting the clothes strewn across his bedroom floor. Corbin groaned and rolled out of bed.

Today was no ordinary day for Corbin. Today is September the first. Today is the day that Corbin leaves to begin his first year at Imilingo Institute for Wizards and Witches. Honestly Corbin did not feel quite excited as he should be feeling. If anything he felt rather apprehensive. "_What if I screw up? What if I'm not good enough? Oh no, what if something happens to my family while I'm gone!"_ These are just few of the panicked thoughts that crossed Corbin's mind as he cleaned up and got ready for the long day ahead.

Half an hour later, Corbin was seated downstairs at the dining table listening to what his family were saying. "Corbin, so today's the day!" his grandfather - Lunga - stated happily around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Lunga how many times must I tell you not to speak when your mouth is full!" scolded Lindiwe, his grandmother. With a shake of her head and a "_Tsk" _she turned her attention to Corbin. "How are you feeling today my boy?" she asked him with a big smile. Corbin smiled faintly back and answered "Okay I guess, a bit nervous if I must be honest."

"Well of course you must be feeling nervous. It will be your fist time away from the family in a whole new set-up." His grandmother said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know _gogo_. It's just I don't want anything to happen to you guys while I'm away." Corbin stated solemnly. His grandfather scoffed and said, "Don't worry Corbin, we'll be fine." Corbin didn't feel so reassured but didn't say anything else. You see, ever since the death of his father 6 years ago, Corbin has always felt this sense of responsibility for his family.

Corbin ate the rest of his meal in silence. Interrupting his anxious thoughts, his little sister – Gaga – set down with a loud thud on the wooden chairs. "Good morning my little_ othandekayo._" Cooed his grandmother affectingly. "Morning _gogo and khulu."_ Replied Gaga grumpily. Before anymore words were spoken the kitchen door banged loudly, nearly knocking over a nearby vase. Kitso Sebengya stepped in with a large grin upon his face. "Good morning lovely friends! Isn't today a beautiful day!" Kitso waltzed in as he picked up a plate and flopped down next to Corbin. "Yes it is Kitso, if only Corbin shared the same sentiments." Corbin's mother replied as she came through from the kitchen moments after Kitso's entrance.

Corbin looked at his long time best friend Kitso. They have been best friends since they could ride broomsticks. "Well, you know Corbin, not much of a happy fellow, especially in the mornings!" Kitso said lightly as he piled food onto his plate. His family seemed to agree and carried on with breakfast.

"Corbin are you sure your trunk is filled with everything you need? Do you have all your books, quills and parchment?" Corbin's mother kept insisting on well Corbin and Kitso were waiting by the door ready with all their goods for the school year. "Yes mama, I got everything." With a sharp nod his mother took off. Probably to just make sure if he had everything he needed. Running a hand down his attire and looking in the mirror next to his left, Corbin noted his buzz cut cropped closely to his head, his large, dark soulful eyes, his full lips and his bright, chocolaty skin. Corbin is rather tall for his age – thirteen – and lanky.

Corbin looked over to Kitso who was at least a head shorter than he was who was currently combing through his large fro which made him appear taller than he really is. Coming down the stairs was his mother, grandparents and little sister. "All ready! We best get a move on now!" His mother stated in a harassed manner. Grabbing his trunk and opening the door Corbin and Kitso stepped out and walked down the path towards the gate and then stepping on to the colourful street of Vilikazi Street. With his family following from behind Corbin and Kitso made their way down the busy street.

Vilikazi Street is a well-known street in Soweto not only just by muggles but also within the wizardry community of South Africa. Vilikazi Street is best known for being the street that housed two Noble Peace prize winners – and Wizardry World Peace - Nelson Mandela and Desmond Tutu. Vilikazi Street is home to many wizards and witches, though muggles do live among the magical folk. Vilikazi Street has many shops catered for a wizards needs. Passing by shops selling robes, wands, books, potion ingredients and magical artefacts, Corbin, Kitso and his family were greeted by many other wizards and witches doing their daily business.

Strolling down the street Corbin eyed out the many wonders Vilikazi has to offer before stopping before a phone booth. Stepping aside so his mother can make her way to the front Corbin watched as she deposited 6 knuts into the slot and turned around so everyone can get a hold of the phone before being transported. With a tug at his naval Corbin and his family where portkeyed to The Metrorail. With his mother leading, Corbin followed his mother to platform seven and a half. Platform seven and a half was situated between seven and eight. A yellow circular door situated under the sign of "Seven and A Half" which only magical folk can see is charmed for wizards to pass through to get to platform seven and a half.

Leading the family, his mother marched them on through the door coming face to face with the Imilingo train. Turning back his mother enveloped him into a bone crushing bear hug. "Oh my little boy how I am going to miss you!" she said mournfully. Kitso sniggering behind Corbin was abruptly stopped and enveloped in his own bone crushing hug by Corbin's mother. "I'm going to miss you to you little monster!" she hugged them tightly once more before letting them go. A chorus of _bye's_ and _I'll miss you's_ were said before the rest of the family back tracked and left leaving Corbin and Kitso to their own means. "Ready to cause trouble and have fun, Corbin?" Kitso said before saying, "Don't answer that, 'cause I know you are!" KItso laughed as Corbin rolled his eyes.

Pushing through the crowd of families saying their farewells and sending their children off for another year of magically learning, Corbin and Kitso found themselves ogling the yellow and black monster of a train before boarding. "And the party begins." Corbin mutters sarcastically as he boards the train following behind an overly eager Kitso.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well this my first ever fanfic hope you all enjoyed. This family is Zulu - a culture and group of people in SA. Some of the words, in italics are Zulu.**

**_Vuka - Wake up_**

**_Gogo - _****_grandmother_**

**__Othandekayo - darling__**

**__Khulu - grandfather __**

**Hope you like it. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I wanted to explore what the South African wizardry world would be like.**


End file.
